


Wings of Water

by Katniss239



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Rated T To Be Safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katniss239/pseuds/Katniss239
Summary: Having spent so many years living within a cage, Tikaani retreated deep within herself for her own survival. It isn't until she is rescued by a mysterious stranger, and brought to the land of Narnia, that she may have another chance at life. But this new world is not exactly safe, and her history has left many scars. Can Tikaani overcome her past, and help to save the Narnians from complete annihilation?
Relationships: Caspian/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	Wings of Water

The whirring, clanking, and churning of the machines echoed throughout the vastness of the prison, along with the moans of the sick and dying. The stench of piss, shit, and sick mixed with the odor of several dozen unwashed bodies, creating a disgusting smell that permeated through the vast hall. I likely would've vomited myself if I had been able to keep any food down.

At this particular point, I was in terrible health. I couldn't recall the last time I'd had a proper meal. I had contracted a fever several days prior, and a pounding headache made every tiny sound torturously loud. All I could do was sit, huddled and shivering, in the corner of my cage, covering my ears in an unsuccessful attempt to shut out the noise. After what seemed an eternity, there was the loud screech of the doors at the far end of the room being opened, followed by the sound of someone walking down the rows of cages. I looked up to see the figure of a very large man standing outside of my cage. He was wearing a long, hooded cloak which kept his face hidden from view. There was the jingling of keys as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. I instinctively flinched away, curling tighter against the bars. The stranger held his hands out wide in a gesture of peace. "It's alright. I won't harm you." He spoke in a deep, baritone voice.

I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a hoarse croak. "What-?" He shushed me softly.

"I promise, you will receive your answers later. But right now, I need to get you away from here." He reached for me. I must've blacked out, because the next thing I knew, the man was carrying me down the hall. Very soon, I blacked out again and remained so for quite some time.

***

When I came to again, I found myself staring up at what I later learned was the roof of a cave beneath a great oak tree. I sat up, taking several minutes to look around and gauge my current situation. I was currently laying in the first bed I had seen in ten years, covered by blankets. My fever was gone, and my headache had been reduced to a minor annoyance rather than a skull-splitting agony. The bed was in the corner of a small room, the walls of which were decorated with ornamentation that was, at the time, completely foreign to me. On the opposite side of the room, a hallway made a smooth right hand turn into what I guessed was the rest of the house. I flinched at the sight of the open candle sitting on the bedside table, before slowly reaching over, taking the cap, and snuffing the candle. I breathed a sigh of relief at the now lack of open flames in sight, with only the soft light of a lantern on the far wall illuminating the room.

A sudden clopping sound drew my attention. The figure that rounded the corner was unlike anything I'd ever seen. From the waist up, she seemed like a normal human woman. Fair of face, full of figure. She had eyes the color of chocolate, and a great mound of copper colored curls atop her head. But that's where the similarities ended.

She had a pair of goat legs covered in thick, bronze colored fur, a short, pointed tail, and a pair of cloven hooves in place of feet. She had long, pointed ears sticking out to the sides, and large curled horns. She was carrying a bowl, the contents of which were steaming. "Oh, good! You're awake!" She exclaimed. She stepped closer, and I instinctively shrank back, cradling my knees to my chest. Upon seeing this, she froze. "Oh, no. It's okay. You don't need to be scared." She took a few slow steps forward until she was close enough to slide the tray onto the bedside table. "I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some soup." She stepped away, smiling and holding her hands out wide in a gesture of peace. After a moment of silence in which I didn't move or say anything, she said. "Oh, that's okay. You can eat when you feel like it." She turned and walked away, disappearing around the corner.

For a few moments, I sat on the bed. I sniffed at the soup, unsure of if it was safe or not. It was a trick that had been pulled on me plenty of times before. The soup certainly smelled delicious. I winced as my stomach clenched painfully, demanding food. Tentatively, I reached forward and took a spoonful.

Right then, that soup was the best thing I'd ever tasted. I hurriedly gulped down the remainder of the bowl, sighing with relief.

This routine continued on for several days. The woman-who I learned was named Dorria-would bring me food, greet me, and then leave me to my own devices. One night, she drew up a bath for me, and left me in private to wash. This was also the first time I had seen myself in a mirror in ten years.

I looked terrible

I was skinny as a twig. My skin had a sallow look, and I had dark rings under my eyes. I had numerous scars across much of my body, including a massive burn scar which slashed across my right hip and up toward my chest. The experience that gave me that was still fresh in my mind, making me shudder.

The bath felt glorious, adding to the list of things that I hadn't experienced in a decade. As the days continued to roll by, I gradually grew more comfortable around Dorria. I didn't quite feel ready for conversation just yet, and she seemed to sense that, so she would pass the time by telling me stories. It was here that I learned what I needed to know about where I now was.

I learned that Dorria was one of a race of creatures called fauns, one of several different kinds of sentient beings that inhabited the land of Narnia. She told me of the hundred-year winter, where the White Witch had ruled the land. She told me of the first arrival of the Kings and Queens of Old, and how together with the great lion Aslan, they defeated the witch and brought on a long period of peace. But I also learned of the disapearence of the beloved rulers, and how the Telmarines invaded shortly after. The Narnians were nearly exterminated by the Telmarines. Those that survived retreated deep into the woods, where they remained hidden to the present day. 

As I listened to all of this, I couldn't help thinking back to my own past. I thought of my childhood days of playing in the snow and spending time with my friends. I recalled the joy in my family's faces when I discovered I was a waterbender. And the events that took me away from my home. The memory of all the death and violence that occurred made me shiver.

The days turned into weeks, and Dorria and I gradually became comfortable around one another. There were still some issues that I had; I couldn't stand to be too near an open flame, whether that was a candle or a hearthfire-though I seemed to do fine around lanterns. I suffered from frequent nightmares, and there were irregular panic attacks. Dorria was un-endingly patient and kind with me, doing everything in her capability to help. By the time I had spent a month in her house, we had begun to have real conversations. I gave her my name, which sounded strange after having gone unspoken for so long. I told her stories of my childhood, and she was eager to hear. I didn't tell her about what had gone on in the last ten years though. I didn't feel quite ready to divulge that. Dorria seemed to sense this, and never broached the subject, for which I was very grateful.

A month and a half had gone by when a new change arrived. Dorria left the house, and was gone for most of the day, leaving me alone with my thoughts. When she came back, she didn't say anything about where she had been or what she'd been up to. I didn't feel the need to pry, so I didn't. Several nights later, she approached me. "Tikaani my dear, I'm heading out to a meeting. I would like very much for you to come along." She said.

"What sort of meeting?" I asked.

"A very special one. We're going to the Dancing Lawn, to meet with other Narnians." Dorria had told me of the Dancing Lawn before, and how significant it was to the Narnians. If the meeting was being held there, it must've been extremely important.

"Why do you need me to come?" I inquired further. 

"There are some very important people who wish to meet you." At the look on my face, she added. "Don't worry. You have no need to fear them. You will be entirely safe, and I will be there the entire time."

I remained silent for a long moment before saying. "Well...if you're sure....."

"Excellent!" The faun exclaimed, beaming. She helped me to get into clothes that were better for travel, and we packed food and supplies, as Dorria explained it was a good distance from her house to the Dancing Lawn. As we left the house, I took a moment to admire my surroundings. The trees grew tall and dense, with undergrowth dotting the area in wide spots. I breathed in crisp, clean night air, relishing in it. I kept close to Dorria as she led the way forth. I didn't notice any manner of track or path that led on, but Dorria clearly knew the way. She walked steadily onward, rarely hesitating.

After what seemed like an eternity, we emerged into the edge of what looked like a bowl. Rock shelves lined the the bowl, and in the dark, the trees seemed to form a wall, isolating this place from the outside world. A few of stone statues circled the edges of the Dancing Lawn, the purpose of which was a mystery at the moment. And there was also a crowd gathered-a crowd of creatures that I had never seen before. There were talking animals of every shape and size, from wolves to mice. There were fauns like Dorria, and there were centaurs. There were dwarves and minotaurs. There seemed to be every type of creature imaginable.

The crowd made me feel uneasy, and I stuck close to Dorria. As she stepped on to the edge of the grass, she caught the attention of one centaur in particular. From the waist up, he had a muscular dark-skinned frame, with long, pointed ears sticking out from the sides of his head, and cinnamon hair that hung in ringlets down to his shoulders. Below the waist, he had the body of a lean, muscular horse with a coat so black, he all but disappeared into the shadows. He strode slowly over, fixing us both with his chocolate gaze.

"Dorria." He spoke with a deep voice and a lilting accent. "This is the child you spoke of?"

"Yes, Glenstorm. This is Tikaani." The faun replied. He looked me over with a searching gaze, though I had know idea what he was looking for. Finally, he said. "Come to me, child."

I hesitated briefly, glancing at Dorria. She nodded and said. "Go on. It's alright." After another long pause, I stepped forth, having to crane my neck a bit to look Glenstorm in the face. "Tikaani, Dorria has told us much of you. It seems the two of you have formed a bond. Am I right?"

I nod, not quite feeling any words on my tongue. Glenstorm continued. "I see a terrible history within your eyes. I see you struggle with these demons still." I swallow hard, wondering if I was really that obvious. Probably, yes.

"Do you wish to stay with Dorria?" He asked. I nodded. I had become relatively close to Dorria, and I would've liked to remain with her. Glenstorm nodded, and said. "If you wish, we can teach you to fight. We can help you to conquer your demons." I remained quiet, not quite sure how to respond to that. I looked over at Dorria. She nodded her encouragement. I took several moments to think things over, before nodding slowly, looking up at Glenstorm with wide eyes.

"Very well." He declared. "We will train you."


End file.
